


Brillo labial color cereza

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El labial está casi acabado, por eso ya casi no lo usa, pero siempre está sobre su tocador para que pueda verlo desde cualquier ángulo de su cuarto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brillo labial color cereza

El labial está casi acabado, por eso ya casi no lo usa, pero siempre está sobre su tocador para que pueda verlo desde cualquier ángulo de su cuarto. Es un brillo color cereza, algo infantil para su gusto, pero con un rico sabor y un lindo efecto.

No va con las cosas de Lydia. No combina con ninguna de sus paletas de maquillaje y ella no es de usar solo labial y nada más. Tampoco va con la decoración del cuarto, pero no lo guarda como al resto de sus utensilios de belleza.

Es un tonto labial, se dice a veces, está casi acabado y debería tirarlo. Sin embargo, sigue ahí, donde puede verlo antes de irse de dormir.

Es estúpido sentir una conexión emocional con un labial, pero es lo último que le regaló Allison y a veces siente que si se deshace de él, estaría deshaciéndose del último recuerdo de su amiga.

Antes muerta que dejar a Allison ir.


End file.
